The truth reviled
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: My oneshot no Sumy it might ruin chappie one I'll just say it's KxI and ya'll asked me for the sequel
1. Chapter 1

Hey Dudes and Dudets,

I HATE MxI Parings and I go more for the LxR pair than IxR so I'm making a KxI cause we all knew this was goanna happen sooner or later since it's later you know I don't own TMM

* * *

Ichigo ran to the park from home (where she had ripped-up every picture of Massya she had ever owned) and cried her heart out on a nearby bench under a tree, nobody could help her now

_**Flashback**_

_Ichigo skipped merrily to the theater, Massya said he would meet her there. She stopped at the mirror shop right next to the theater to straiten up her look and she sees Massya making-out with some girl, and not just any girl Beri, But of course it was Beri, she had taken over the café she was so perfect, single-handedly destroyed the Saint Rose Crusaders, and had seemed a bit **too** interested in Massya. It was her over Ichigo any-day_

_**END Flashback**_

Lydia was in the hospital, Purin had a cold, Ryou and Keichro were studying in America, Zackaro was in Mexico for a modeling shoot, Mint forced Zackaro to take her, Lettuce sprained her ankle, her parents were on a year-long cruise, and Serrenedy was on her planet fighting a war over 25,000 light-years away, not that Serrenedy would help much but while doing the "Cabbage patch" she might give words of sympathy, but still it was 2:00am nobody was even _awake _to help her.

"Ichigo?" a voice called out. Ichigo looked first left, than right, then up and sure enough there was Kishu floating a few feet in front of her face, she noticed that he had one off those jellyfish-thingies in his hand

"Chimera Anima" Ichigo noticed "One moment please just let me get my power-pendent out" She searched all her pockets for the power-pendent but couldn't find it "Ohh I guess you win by default this time Kishu but kidnapping me won't make us give you earth" she said while wiping the tears from her eyes so Kishu wouldn't see her that weak (Let's just pretend the Saint Rose Crusaders were before the original aliens and Beri just stayed for who knows why)

"You where crying, why" Kishu asked with genuine concern in his oh so sexy features (did I just type that... maybe that's why fan-girls don't write story's) "Why"

"Why do you care" Ichigo snapped.

Kishu pulled her into a long passionate kiss

"Ichigo, I thought I made it obvious a long time ago that I love you, of course I would care" Kishu said tenderly

"Why" Ichigo said confused "and how, I rejected you countless times, I chose Massya over you, I paid you no attention when you risked your life for me, so why do you still love me, How do you still love me? It makes no sense, I don't understand" Ichigo started to sob again

"Love is usually like that, leaving every-one in the dark and making people so confused they go crazy just trying to figure it out, I know I'm crazy over you, but that's love for you" Kish said using his index finger to wipe away her tears

Ichigo looked up at him in the moonlight. Her friends couldn't help her, Massya destroyed her, her best friend Beri had betrayed her, and she thought she had nobody to turn to, but then Kishu came, and the simple words he had said to her so often now meant the whole world to her.

"Kishu" she whispered unable to say much more "it's something" She whispered "Something new, this feeling, I can't explain it, it's like a crush only 100 times more powerful, it's intense, but a good intense, it's kind, and sweet, it's wonderful, it's like every good feeling in the world, is this love? Real and true love? Something I never experienced with Massya, real love? Was Serrenedy right, maybe I was wasting all my love on the wrong one, and all I felt was an illusion like Serrenedy did with Kyle, She recognized it, She tried to protect me, I didn't listen to her and I got hurt, but it's a good thing, because if I hadn't gotten hurt I wouldn't know what real love felt like" Ichigo finished

"Are you saying you love me Ichigo?" Kishu asked, Ichigo didn't say any-thing but instead pulled Kish into a long and passionate kiss, when they broke for air Ichigo answered his Question

"Yes Kishu, I always loved you I just didn't notice it, now I know what true love is and I will never stop loving my one true love"

* * *

Yeah yeah yeah it's short but hey leave my alone I'm a slow typeset I was holding back tears when I wrote it but I'm a romantic so it might just make you gag... Hey Caroji check it out you don't lie so you can't tell me I'm not getting better now I will go on my victory dance for my first one-shot 


	2. squel pt one

K some-body named Shandra-Chan asked me to write a sequel so I'm writing one on this page cause

I'm on author alert

I'm on story alert

I don't feel like making a new story

I feel it only fair to warn you I haven't read al 'a' mode yet so Beri's personality might be a bit off also I didn't mention it before but Serrenedy, Kyle, Lydia, and Dak (Pronounced Dark) are my original characters that no-body can use unless they ask me hey I have 3 reviews for a brand new story with one chapter and my first story has 4 reviews and four chapters hmmm I wonder

* * *

"Hello Café Mew Mew" a chipper voice said

"Beri?" The girl on the other line questioned "Put some-one important on" the girl snapped

"You" Beri screamed into the phone "You're that annoying little alien girl," She started to rant but fortunately Ryou grabbed the phone... He'd Just gotten back from America with Keichro, had to meet up with Zackaro and Minto at the airport, not to mention Purin's cold was over, Lydia was out of the hospital, and Lettuce was back on her feet, visiting that much people in one night would take a toll on any-one's nerves (especially with a temper like Ryou's) he didn't need Serrenedy and Beri trying to kill each other over the phone

"What do you _want _with my life" Ryou asked

"Just wanted to let you know I'm landing in 15 seconds Ciao boy"

"Okay" Ryou said calmly rolling his eyes at her Italian, however as soon as she was off the phone he turned Panicked "Serrenedy alert in 10 seconds" He screamed to the mews and even though the café wasn't open the mews got Busy: Lettuce put a pillow on the floor, Mint hung the pink uniform from two stilt-like boards (Ichigo's uniform is red so they aren't the same color), Zackaro hung a trampoline behind the boards, Purin jumped into the trampoline (the trampoline is standing strait-up so It would propel the person across not up) and hung a net where she hit, Ichigo put (cause Serrenedy had to be different) pink socks and black shoes, and Keichro moved Beri out of the line of Impact... about three seconds after a pink-haired-girl on a hover-board flew in: She crashed on the pillow Titanic-style and ended-up flying through the outfit and on the trampoline, flew into the net, and fell into the shoes... all she did was roll up the socks up to her knees, took out a pink ribbon and made her waist-length hair into a pony tail by tying it in a bow (the ribbon not her hair but you probably already knew that) and dusted herself off

"You" Beri screamed struggling against Keichro "Let me go, if I had five minutes in a ring with that brat"

"You'd be dead" Ichigo interjected

"Get to work" Ryou snapped feeling left-out

"Wait" Ichigo cried "I have two announcements to make

Serrenedy was right, I caught Massya cheating"

At this point Lydia and Dak (Pronounced Dark) flew in... Well Lydia was flying, Dak was holding er _clinging_ to the hover-board for dear life (Lydia and Serrenedy are pretty reckless drivers and Dak doesn't know how to fly) they got there in time to hear 'Massya was cheating on me' (Meh Cliché alert)

* * *

What does Ichi do review and find-out... you didn't honestly think I'd give you a break did-ya hint: Temper-Tatum and cabbage that's all you're getting out of me 


	3. Authoress note

Okay some of you didn't get that last chappie and trust me it's totally understandable so in pt.2 you understand it, be nice and I might a trilogy... also my mother noticed how much time I'm spending so no chapters for a while... I'm sorry I was trying to be a good Authoress and update every-time you reviewed but it ain't working expect a lot more by june when I don't have school


End file.
